Back Where She Belongs
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Go Mi Nyu once again takes her brothers place & tries to keep her identity hidden. Tae Kyung is angry & tension is high. A visit from her aunt, her identity revealed & a night shared in passion gives a happy ending to 2 favorite characters. LEMON TK/GMN


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or storyline affiliated with Korean drama You're Beautiful. All rights are reserved for their respected parties.**_

oOo

_Back Where She Belongs_

Go Mi Nyu stared around the airport and sighed in frustration. She had been hoping to see Tae Kyung, but instead in his place stood Manager Ma. Releasing another sigh she made her way towards him, wheeling her suitcase behind her. A relieved smile spread across his face as she approached and she couldn't help the answering smile that toyed with her lips. "Thank you for coming back so suddenly."

"But why have you asked me here? Is my brother in trouble?"

Manager Ma looked guilty for a moment before he shifted his eyes away. "Well the thing is…" He glanced back at her and gave her another guilty look. "Well you see Go Mi Nam has gone missing and he can't be found. Apparently things between him and Tae Kyung weren't as easy going as everyone thought. It seems they had a fight and Go Mi Nam up and left without a word to anyone and now just days before A.'s next concert we're at a loss as to what to do."

She processed what he said and then it came to her as to why she was suddenly there. "You want me to be Go Mi Nam again! I can't. I won't. You'll have to find my brother."

She bit her lip when Manager Ma dropped to his knees before her. "Please! I'm on my knees begging here. If there was any other way I wouldn't have called you back, but as it is I need your help. A. needs your help."

Chewing her bottom lip in thought she let her mind wander back to her memories of Tae Kyung and then they shifted to Shin Woo and Jeremy and she knew that she couldn't leave when her dearest friends were in trouble. "I'll help you, but I have one condition."

"Name it! Anything, anything at all, just name it."

"I don't want the others to know that it's me. Let them think that Go Mi Nam returned."

Manager Ma looked up at her from his place on the floor. "But Tae Kyung…"

"Must not know I've returned and neither can the others."

"Can I ask why? I thought that you had settled things between you before you left."

She pushed the shorts strands of her hair away from her face in a frustrated gesture before she spoke. "We did. It's been nearly a half year since I left. I don't know how things will be between us now and if I'm to stay here and act as my brother then I have to do so without a heavy heart. Things can't be as they were before. Everyone suffered so much because of me and if it gets out that I've returned then the rumors will start up again and I don't want the others to suffer again on my account."

Nodding Manager Ma stood. "I understand."

Go Mi Nyu…no she was once again Go Mi Nam…gave a short nod and straightened her shoulders. She gave Manager Ma a tight, nervous smile, but nonetheless followed him through the airport and out to the awaiting car.

oOo

"So you've returned?"

Go Mi Nam looked up from the magazine she had been leafing through since her return to house she had missed. Tae Kyung stood before her, hands on his hips and ever present scowl painted on his face. He didn't look at all happy to see her even if who he thought he was seeing was in fact not her, but her twin brother. "Yes."

Tae Kyung gave her a once over and she held her breath while he studied her, but when he scowl deepened and he didn't seem to recognize her she released the air from her longs and stood and turned away from him. "I'll just go to my room now."

"Hold on a minute if you will." She froze, but didn't turn around and look at him. Even though his heated glare was aimed at her brother she still hated to see the look in his eyes. "Have you heard from your sister?"

Choking on the sudden inhale of air it took her several moments to catch her breath before she answered. "No. I haven't heard from her since she sent her last letter."

"What? She's been sending you letters? Do you know why I haven't heard from her?"

Cursing her brother for keeping such a secret she thought fast for a response. "Maybe she didn't have anything to say."

A hand grasped her shoulder and she had to fight the urge to turn around and wrap her arms around him, to feel the warmth of his body once again. Her heart stuttered, her stomach fluttering at the feel of his

hand on her shoulder. She wanted so badly to tell him the truth that she wasn't really her brother, that she had returned, but the trouble that would cause for him and the others stopped the words that were forming on her tongue.

She jerked her shoulder from his grip and moved away from him. Her heart was pounding hardly in her chest and she placed a hand there and rubbed vigorously trying to calm the racing beating. Taking a deep breath she turned and faced him. "Take comfort in the fact that she's okay where she is. That she's happy."

Without another word Go Mi Nam turned and left him standing there in the silence. She could feel his stare on her back the entire way up the stairs. When she finally reached the safety of her old room she closed the door and leaned against it. She wondered just what it was her brother and Tae Kyung had fought about, but she had a sinking feeling that it was because of her and she knew she was going to have to tread lightly if she wished to keep her identity a secret.

"I won't let him know I'm here. I can't. I don't want him to suffer anymore because of me."

That decided she clutched at her chest and closed her eyes as her heart pounded painfully. Images of his beautiful face taunted her behind her closed lids and she took a deep breath and shook her head trying to clear the burning afterimage of his face from her mind.

oOo

Tae Kyung watched Go Mi Nam closely over the next few days and found that his behavior was rather abnormal as of late and he wondered just what was going on. So many things he did reminded him of his sister that his heart raced every time he was forced to be within close quarters of Go Mi Nam. The concert was set for the following day and he had yet to get Go Mi Nam in the studio for practice. He avoided him at every turn, left the room when he entered and even took his meals in his room.

Shin Woo and Jeremy appeared beside him and silently, from their position on the porch, they stared off into the waning day, the setting sun a bright slash of red against the darkening sky. It was Jeremy that broke the silence. "Have either of you noticed how weird Go Mi Nam has been since he returned? Something about him is off."

"I've noticed it too." Shin Woo looked over at Tae Kyung. "He avoids you whenever possible and that's odd on it's on. He's always stood up to you and has never backed down from a fight so why is he acting as he is now? Just what did you two fight about?"

Tae Kyung closed his eyes in frustration, blocking out the curious stares of his friends, but he could still feel their eyes on him. Sighing he opened his eyes and avoided looking at the others. "He found out that I was planning on going to see Go Mi Nyu after the concert and he wasn't happy. Go Mi Nam seems to think that she needs this time away from everything to let herself heal from all that she suffered when she took his place."

"And you disagreed?"

Tae Kyung turned narrowed eyes on Shin Woo and then glanced at Jeremy daring him to argue as well. "It's been six months since she left. I haven't heard a word from her so I don't know how she's doing, whether she's well or not. You know how she is. She'll push herself too hard without thought to herself." He took a deep breath, his frustration rising. "I found out from Go Mi Nam that she's been sending him letters. According to him she's happy where she is."

Jeremy sighed and leaned against the porch rail. "I wish she'd come back. It was a lot more fun with her around than it is with Go Mi Nam. That guy is just weird and has gotten even weirder since he came back after you guys fought."

Nodding his agreement Shin Woo clasped a friendly hand on Tae Kyung's shoulder. "I'm sure she's okay. She'll be back in another six months. With as busy as we get sometimes the time will just slip on by and she'll be back before you know it."

Shaking his head Tae Kyung left his friends standing on the porch watching his retreating back. He knew they were right and he agreed that Go Mi Nam was acting rather odder than usual. He vowed to himself then that he would find out what the other man was hiding. He knew it had to be something to do with his twin or else he wouldn't be avoiding him and the others as he was. For some reason he felt like Go Mi Nam was hiding more than just the fact that his sister wrote him letters and Tae Kyung was determined to find out just what it was.

With that in mind he set out to search the house for his elusive band mate. He was going to find Go Mi Nam and if it became necessary he was going to beat the truth out of him.

oOo

Go Mi Nam peeked out through the crack in her door and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no one else in sight. She was getting tired of running from the others, but she knew she had no other choice. She just hadn't realized how hard it was going to be to keep her secret this time around. Looking back it had seemed simple enough the last time, but since the tension was running high between her brother and Tae Kyung and her sudden reappearance as Go Mi Nam she was having to not only act his part, but avoid the man she loved or else deal with his ire and his anger was running high.

As it were she could hear sounds filtering in from their practice room and knew the others were rehearsing for the upcoming concert that night, but because of the argument between her and Tae Kyung that morning she had hid away in her room too afraid to face him even though she knew she needed to be there practicing as well. Taking another peek around the empty space outside her door she slipped out and silently made her way downstairs towards the practice room.

When Go Mi Nam reached the door to the studio she hesitated, her hand held shaking above the knob. All sound had ceased from inside and she dreaded entering, but just as she decided to turn and rush back to her room the door opened and Shin Woo stood before her. "So you finally decided to emerge from your room?"

Tae Kyung studied her with cold eyes from his place in front of the mic and she felt her blood run cold at the look. She swallowed hard and forced a smile for Shin Woo. "I…uh…well…"

"Apparently you feel as if you don't need to rehearse."

Go Mi Nam felt her face flush at the accusation, but she kept her gaze steady with Tae Kyung's. She wasn't going to let him unnerve her when she knew she needed to extra practice. Shin Woo, however, as if sensing another battle, came to her rescue before she could retort. "Well Go Mi Nam's here now so let's run through the songs one more time and then we need to head over to venue."

She glanced up at Shin Woo and gave him an appreciative smile before taking her place behind the keyboard and poising her fingers above the still familiar keys of her instrument. She waited for everyone to take their places and when the music began she let the familiar melodies flow from her fingers as if she had been playing them all along instead of her brother. When her voice rang out and merged with Tae Kyung's she felt as if the world had come to a stop and it was only the two of them there. It was the same feeling she had when they had shared the stage for the first time so many months before, a feelings that she held close to her heart.

When the final song ended and the final notes faded into silence everyone turned and glanced at her. She felt herself flush and pasted a nervous smile on her face. "I…uh…did I do something wrong?"

Shin Woo studied her with curious eyes while Jeremy jumped up, drumsticks still in hand and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Wow! This is the best I've ever heard you preform. Why aren't you this good all the time?"

Tae Kyung stepped in front of her and narrowed his eyes. "Yes Go Mi Nam tell us why you all of a sudden sound better than ever before."

Go Mi Nam searched her brain for an answer that wouldn't seem so farfetched. "You see, while I was gone, I did some rehearsing on my own. I figured if I did well at the concert then maybe you'd allow the fight to be put behind us."

She waited while Tae Kyung eyed her with evident suspicion blazing in his dark eyes and she wondered whether he would forgive her brother or not. Apparently it wasn't likely because his lips quirked in a smile she knew well from her first days with A.. It was smile that meant forgiveness wasn't an option. "I see that as being highly unlikely Go Mi Nam. You should know well by now that I don't forgive so easily and that when I hate someone that hate never changes."

"That's not true! You don't hate m-"

Tae Kyung's eyes widened for a second at a near slip, but he remained cool. "I don't hate who?"

"M-m-mi Nyu. You don't hate my sister. You use to, she said, but you don't anymore. In fact you love her. I know you do."

"Don't even think to bring her into this! She hasn't contacted me once in six months so don't you even dare to bring her up to me!"

Go Mi Nam watched as he stormed from the studio, her heart like lead in her chest as her eyes followed his retreat. Surely he didn't really feel such anger towards her. She couldn't see it being possible. She felt tears well up and slip through her lashes as she lowered her eyes. A warm hand on arm made her look up into the concerned eyes of Shin Woo. "He doesn't mean that. Her leaving has bothered him since her departure. Tae Kyung feels as if they still left things unsettled between them because he took his time realizing how he truly felt."

"But things weren't left unsettled. I know how he feels. I've always known."

She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. Jeremy and Shin Woo stared at her with wide eyes. Jeremy moved in front of her and peered hard into her face. "Go Mi Nam?"

The way he said the name made her realize her secret was out. "I'm sorry. My brother disappeared and Manager Ma called me back. I had to return." She looked at the both of the imploringly. "Please you can't tell tae Kyung. If word gets out that I've returned and Go Mi Nam is missing then that could mean more trouble for all of you and I don't want any of you to suffer again because of me."

When they nodded she released a deep sigh. They continued to look at her for several long moments before finally Jeremy cracked his familiar childish grin and threw his arms around her. Go Mi Nam let a small laugh escape her as he crushed her to him before she gently pulled away. Shin Woo gave her a smile of his own, but she noticed a lingering hurt in his eyes and knew that her rejection still hurt him and she felt guilty. "Shin Woo?"

Shin Woo noticed that she had dropped the honorific of "hyung" from his name and that cut deep, but he forced his smile to brighten. "Don't let it bother you Go Mi Nam. What's in the past should remain there. What we should focus on is what lies ahead and what lies ahead as of now is the concert so go get your things and get ready. We need to meet Coordinator Wang and get made up for the show."

Go Mi Nam watched him leave before giving Jeremy another smile. "I guess we better go. I don't want Tae Kyung to be even more angry with me…or my brother as it were."

Sighing deeply, frustration setting in deeper than before, Go Mi Nam followed Jeremy out the studio. She knew that things were going to become even more complicated now that her secret was slowly unfolding. Now that Jeremy and Shin Woo knew she wondered how long it would take for Tae Kyung to figure it out and when he did how he would react. If his earlier reaction was any indication than she knew she might be in for some heartache.

oOo

The sound of the fans' cheers filled her ears as she filed off stage after the final song ended. She was exhausted and sweating from the stage lights and all she wanted was to go home and take a shower. Silently she followed the others out to the van and climbed up into the softness of the seat. Leaning her head against the window she let out a tired sigh and closed her eyes as the others settled into their seats and Manager Ma drove the van back to the house.

It was a quiet ride, everyone lost in their own thoughts and Go Mi Nam found herself wondering what the others were thinking. She could here Jeremy fidgeting in the seat behind her and heard Shin Woo let out a sigh, but Tae Kyung sat motionless and silent like a statue and she felt herself growing uneasy because of it. When they pulled up in front of the house all the lights were on and she leaned forward to peer out the front window at the person passing by one of the downstairs windows. Noticing her aunt's person she let out a quiet groan wondering just why she chose now of all times to come for a visit.

Manager Ma glanced at her through the rearview mirror and his eyes mirrored her thoughts. She glanced at him and gave him a shrug of her shoulder before following the others out of the van and into the house. The smell of dinner wafted in and Go Mi Nam felt her stomach growl in earnest. She let her nose lead her into the dining room where her aunt stood smiling as they all filed into the room.

"I was wondering when you would all make it home."

Go Mi Nam embraced her aunt. "What brings you here?"

"Child have you forgotten already that I planned on coming? I called you just a couple of weeks ago to remind you."

Go Mi Nam inwardly cursed her brother for taking off and leaving her in this mess, but all the same pasted a smile on her face. "It's good to see you. How long are you planning on staying?"

Choi Mi Ja smiled at her and patted her cheek. "Since I have business back home in the next month I figured I'd stick around and visit until the months end before returning. Looks like you'll have to bunk in with Grumpy again."

Her eyes widened as she whipped her gaze over to Tae Kyung. He gave her a smirk. "Finally you won't be able to hide from me Go Mi Nam. We have much to discuss."

"I…" She glanced at Shin Woo and Jeremy, but they remained silent as they watched the drama unfold. Sighing she turned nervous eyes back to Tae Kyung, but he retreated from the room without another word. Groaning she sat down heavily in a chair and stared at the food on the table. Again she wondered why her aunt had to choose now of all times to come and again she cursed her wayward brother for leaving this all up to her to deal with. She hoped he was happy wherever he was because when he came back she felt like she could muster up the anger enough to throttle him.

"Dear? Don't you think you should take a plate up to Leader? I'm sure he's hungry after performing all night. You can just take your plate up there as well."

Panicking she shook her head. "No! I mean I'll eat here with the others. I'm sure if he gets hungry he'll get himself something later."

Mi Ja shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat and waited for the others to do the same. When everyone was seated and the plates filled silence filled the air as everyone ate. Go Mi Nam could hardly swallow past the lump of nerves in her throat and she wondered just how she was going to survive sleeping in close quarters with Tae Kyung. Figuring that she ate all that she was going to be able to force down she excused herself and went to her room to grab her things.

oOo

Tae Kyung glanced up just as Go Mi Nam entered his room with her blankets. "Why did you bring all of those?"

"What?"

He shook his head and gestured towards the opposite side of the bed. "You can share my bed as always seeing as how you've always claimed to hate sleeping on the floor."

Go Mi Nam stuttered trying to find a response, but gave up when nothing came to mind. Slowly she lowered her blankets to the floor and with heavy steps moved towards the bed. Tae Kyung gave her a smirk and laid down as she slipped under the covers. Her heart was racing and her breath was coming in panicked gasps.

"Go Mi Nam?"

"H-huh?"

"You're too noisy."

"R-r-right. Sorry."

Go Mi Nam kept as still as possible when he rolled towards her. When he propped himself up to face her she felt her face heat up and her heart beat even faster than before. "Now Go Mi Nam tell me whether your sister mentioned me in any of the letters."

"Yes."

He quirked a brow and waited, but she added no more. "Yes? And what did she say?"

"Um…she said that she missed you and…uh…that she was happy."

"That's it?"

She nodded and kept her eyes averted so he couldn't see the tears trying to form. She took a deep breath and exhaled a shuttering sigh. "That's it."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you aren't telling me?"

Closing her eyes she tried to calm her racing heart, but lying so close to him without being in his arms was maddening, but she dared not move. She felt pressure on her shoulders and when she opened her eyes she faced Tae Kyung. He pressed down on her shoulders holding her in place as he smirked down at her.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what it is you're hiding from me. Go Mi Nam tell me NOW!"

He nose was almost touching hers and she could feel his breath mingling with hers as his eyes bore down into hers. "Hyungnim!"

Groaning she realized what she said just as his eyes widened and he shifted away from her slightly. "Hyungnim?" He looked at her questioningly and then she saw that realization dawn. "Go Mi Nyu?"

"It's me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shifted and he moved away so she could sit up. "I didn't want anyone to find out. I didn't want you to suffer like last time."

"Do you think that I haven't suffered all this time with you gone? Do you think I care what others would have thought had they found out about you? Go Mi Nyu I've waited all this time. You should have told me from the beginning."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone to know."

"Do the others know?"

She nodded. "They realized it earlier after rehearsal when I slipped up. They promised not to tell you."

He gazed at her hurt. "So you were just going to come and go without ever telling me?"

Again she nodded. "Yes."

Tae Kyung moved so fast that she had no time to react. She found herself once again on her back with him hovering over her. She swallowed hard and tried to calm the racing beat of her heart as he smiled down at her a second before he leaned in and kissed her. This kiss wasn't anything like the others they had shared. This kiss was filled with longing and desire and while she felt herself falling victim to the feelings it arose in her she also felt nervous fear take root. She had seen what happened between men and women during her stay in Africa, had been educated on the courtship of couples, something she hadn't really understood during her time at the nunnery. Having read the desire in his eyes before his kissed her she knew where this night would lead.

He sensed her nervousness and forced himself to pull away. He gazed down into her eyes and felt his heart flutter with happiness over the mere sight of her. It had been a long six months without her and now here she was, in his bed, in his arms, her lips swollen from his kiss. He smiled down at her trying to say with his eyes that it was alright now, that she was here and wasn't letting her go again. "Trust me."

Two simple words, one huge meaning but she understood what he was asking her. She nodded and closed her eyes as he leaned into kiss her again and this time she let go of her nerves and allowed herself to drown in the sensation of his mouth on hers, the way his hands felt as they cupped her face gently. She felt him shift and lie down beside pulling her closer to him so that he could run his hands along the length of her torso before gently cupping the gentle curve of her breasts. She felt her breath hiss from between her lips at the feeling. His touch sent liquid heat throughout her body to pool at the hottest part of her. She could feel his answering desire pressing against the flat plane of her belly and her nerves returned. She tried to move away as his hands moved away from her breasts to trail down her stomach to the waist band of her pants.

Tae Kyung felt her resistance, but he refused to allow her to run from him. He was going to make her his in every sense of the word. Deciding to take it slow he moved his hands away from where they sought the most and moved to the hem of her shirt pulling it up and over her head. Next he removed the bindings that held her breast tightly too her chest and when they came into view he marveled at them before he dipped his head and drew one peak into the welcoming heat of his mouth.

Her back arched towards his mouth, her breast pressing against his mouth. She felt his smile around her nipple before he released it and moved to kiss her again. Before his lips met hers he pulled his shirt over his head and when his bare chest touched hers she felt more heat pool at the center of her want. Although her nerves were bombarding her she welcomed his kiss and the wandering of his hands as they moved to remove her pants and panties. She didn't resist when his fingers sought the liquid heat of her and her body arched into his as he slipped one finger and then another inside the tight sheath of her body.

She lifted her arms and ran her hands of the contours of his back then up to his shoulders and down his arms before moving around to run her hands down his chest. She stopped over his heart and felt the fast beating pulse that matched the beating of her own. She felt suddenly giddy at the thought that she caused his heart to race. Feelings brave all of a sudden she moved her hand to the waistband of his bottoms and slipped one beneath them and the fabric of his boxers. She gently took the hot heat of his member into her hand and marveled at the softness of the rigid organ. It was like velvet covered steel and when he bucked against her hand she smiled against his lips, for a moment her nerves forgotten. With gentle fingers she stroked the length of him matching the pace of his fingers within her body. Suddenly her fingers stilled when she felt her body tighten deliciously and the world around her explode in brilliant color.

Tae Kyung took that moment to remove his fingers and replace them with his pulsing member. At the peak of her orgasm he slammed home, breaking through the barrier of her innocence and stilling as she let out a moan of pleasure filled pain. He knew he had lessened the pain for her doing it this way and was relieved when no tears formed in her eyes as she gazed at him. He moved slowly, building a heated friction with each thrust. When her body began to move with his, their pleasure building, his moves became frantic. He felt her hands move up to his shoulders and her nails bite into his skin just as her next orgasm caused her walls to clamp down hard around him bring him to the edge of pleasure and with one last thrust he tumbled over that edge into an abyss of sheer bliss.

oOo

Heartbeats in sync, breathing calmed they laid together in each other's arms. Memories of what took place racing through both their minds. Go Mi Nyu moved closer to Tae Kyung as he tightened his arms around her and he felt her smile against his chest. She was finally his and he had no plans of ever letting her leave him again. He wanted her by him at all times and he knew what he needed to do, something he had planned to do when she returned from Africa. Shifting slightly he reached over to his bedside table and rummaged around in one of the drawers. Finally finding what he sought he closed his fingers around the tiny box and drew it out.

Sitting up he gazed at Go Mi Nyu as she too sat up and studied him with curious eyes, her face still flushed and her hair in disarray. To him she never looked more beautiful. "Go Mi Nyu."

She looked at him and wondered what was going on. He had a curious expression in his eyes, but she could also see the tale-tell signs of him getting ready to issue an order. "What?"

Tae Kyung held out the box and waited while she opened it and looked at the ring inside. "You will never leave my sight again for any reason. Is that understood?"

Go Mi Nyu looked at the ring not comprehending what he was talking about until he huffed his impatience and took the ring out. When he slid it on her left ring finger realization dawned and she raised wide eyes to his. "Hyungnim?"

"Do you know what this ring means Go Mi Nyu?" She nodded. "Do you understand what I'm asking you?" She nodded again. "Then all you have left to do is answer."

Tears forming in her eyes she flung herself into his arms and nodded her head. "Yes." Then a thought crossed her mind. "Your fans won't be too happy about this."

"No I imagine not, but haven't I told you before that you're a very special fan? They'll get over it."

Go Mi Nyu nodded as he pulled her down to lay snug against his side, his arms holding her tightly to him as if he would hold her there forever. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, the sound of his heart beating lulling her to sleep.

Tae Kyung smiled his first sincere smile in six months as he held the woman he loved above all else. Finally she was back where he could always see her and with that thought in mind he followed her in sleep.

oOo

The next morning the made their way to the dining room and stopped short when they saw Go Mi Nam sitting at the table with a bemused expression on his face while his companions looked quite amused. "So I see you managed to tame him Sister." Go Mi Nyu flushed, but giggled as her brother stood and hugged her. He pulled away and grabbed her hand and examined the sparkling ring on her finger. He looked at Tae Kyung. "Hold on to her tightly this time. Don't let her out of your sight again because I don't think I could pull a stunt like this off again."

Tae Kyung studied Go Mi Nam a moment before a smile spread across his face. "I don't plan too. She's back where she belongs."

Smiling at the two most important people to her Go Mi Nyu pulled them both in for a hug. She didn't know how easy things were going to be or whether her brother and Tae Kyung would ever get along, but she knew Tae Kyung was right; she was back where she belonged and she had no intention of ever leaving his side again.


End file.
